Different but the Same
by Larry Stylinson's daughter
Summary: Louis Thomas was very poor. Harry Steward was very rich. Two different people. They met and fall in love accidently. But many bad things were waiting to keep them apart. And they tried to be together forever and always.
1. chapter 1

**London, 1694**

 **The wind of England was too cold for a poor boy like him. Exactly, for a poor boy who was only fifteen and had only a small blanket to hide away from the chilliness of London. This small house which even looked like a hut was big enough for** **Louis Thomas .**

 **Louis had no parents. He was adopted by a man named Troy Thomas. That's the reason why his last name was Thomas. He was kind to him but as Louis was the unlucky boy he died when Louis was only thirteen.**

 **Leaving him alone like the way he had been in past years.**

 **Before the death of Troy, he attended a school. Just because Troy could save some money from his paycheck. So, he could read and write. But unfortunately, Troy couldn't left one in his last days on earth because of using all of it for his medicines.**

 **Every cloud has silver lining. Louis was given some money by the neighbours. So, he** **could buy food to eat instead of being starve.**

 **As Louis was a helpful and kind person, some neighbours gave him vegetables and sometimes he even got meat.**

 **But sometimes the bad things appeared after the good things. The neighbours who helped him died of a disease. They all were suffered from the same disease. So, many people thought that he was an unlucky warlock and left that place. They moved to the places where they didn't need to see Louis everyday. Only some people who liked to bully and hurt him didn't leave that place. Not because they wanted to bully Louis just because they had their own reasons.**

 **"Hay! Bad luck! Sleeping? I'll give you a warmer blanket if you sleep with me tonight." The laughter broke out. Louis heard it but he didn't respond. He's gay. But he would never do that for a blanket even though he was freezing cold. And plus they're just the bullies.**

 **' _Why I am so unlucky?_ ' he thought to himself. He would blame his real parents for leaving him alone without even telling him their names. A tear fell down from his sky blue eye. And the second and third tears followed ' _If I could have only a person who care about me, I would never let him go. Never._** **' He fell asleep after crying for an hour.**

 **But he knew that the nightmares of the loneliness would scare him like usual.**

 **And may be he'd find that person one day.**

 **That person who would love**

 **and care him**

 **forever and always.**

 **And he would wait.**

 **Until he could found him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Harold. Harry. Please wake up, Harry. It's already six in the morning." Liam his household and butler told him waking him up. He tried to ignore him but his clever butler opened the curtains making the sunlight came into the room. He rubbed his eyes to get away from the lure of the angel of sleeping.**

 **Harry was born as a youngest son of a rich family named Steward . He had an elder sister called Gemma. Since he was young, he got everything he wanted. His wishes were always granted. His whole life was perfect.** **He'd got a butler named Liam Peters who was also his best friend.** **His parents left him all of their money and the mansions to him and his sister when they decided to live in a farm in Holmes Chapel. His sister was in love with a man. She said that she wouldn't take the money. She only asked for a mansion in London** **to live with her lover.**

 **Harry jumped up from his warm and comfortable bed to have a shower when Liam was preparing breakfast. Liam was not a good cook but he usually made meals for Harry. Plus himself. After having shower and changing his clothes,he combed his messy short hair. Then Harry lazily walked down to the kitchen from his bathroom which was a master size. That stupid Liam was making sandwiches. SANDWICHES! He knew nothing about a better breakfast than sandwiches.**

 **"Liam. You should go to a cooking class and learn to make a better breakfast. If I'm not busy like old days, I --" Harry was interrupted by Liam. "Harry. Now you're a busy man. You don't have time to make breakfast. So, please shut up and eat it until I throw it into the bin. " Harry could say nothing more. Liam was right. He's no time to make one. _What a pitiful life._**

 **Harry suddenly heard a knock on the front door. He knew that it was Zayn Morris who was visiting him that day, one of his friends who he met in university. Yes. Harry was graduated. He looked like a nineteen years old boy but actually he was twenty three. Old man who looked really young. He walked to the door and opened it to see his friend who was interested by his young butler.**

 **"Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Mr. Peters. " "Good morning, Zayn. " Harry greeted back when Liam just whispered "Good morning, Mr. Morris. " Harry looked at Liam and** **saw that his butler** **was shy and couldn't get his eyes away from Zayn.**

 **H** **e couldn't help but smiled at** **shy butler. "Well, Zayne. You haven't visited me for ages. And I heard that you'd become a rich lawyer! You didn't even write about it to me." "I'm sorry, H. As you know, I'm busy and we'll now I am here. I came to visit you. So, please** **do not blame me anymore." his old friend replied with an unhappy tone.**

 **"Harry. Have you seen Niall? The Irish one.**

 **I** **heard that you are still writing to him.**

 **"Mumm. Yes. He's fine. He opened a restaurant in his hometown. You know 'Irish Dishes'. He's the owner. Surprisingly, he's a good cook. Chef. " replied Harry with a smile. All of his friends had become famous and rich. He's really proud and happy for them.**

 **"Ah! Zee. Sorry! I have to go to my bakery. I'm going to check if the employees are working hard. You know that they don't usually work hard when I am not there checking on the lists." Zayn nodded and said "Such a busy man you are." A wave and a smile that showed his dimples were his heart warming replies which were only for his dearest persons in his life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Louis was ill. He hadn't eaten anything for two days. Water was his one and only thing that filled his stomach.** **It's daytime but it's still freezing cold outside. And he'd only a coat which was bought as a Christmas present by a woman who was kind. But as it's about 3 years old, it's not as warm as it did back in those days.**

 **Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He was truly surprised. No one would ever come to his house as a visitor. He walked to the door and opened it. And he was again surprised by a beautiful man. He's brown curly hair which was the colour of chocolate, grass-green eyes which were rare and beautiful and deep dimples where he could swim. It's not fair to have that much beauty in a man.**

 **"Oh! I'm sorry.** **May I come in? And may I put Johnny in front of your house. He's my** **horse. " said the man. He was surprised. "I don't know who you are Mister and I --" he was interrupted. "Oh. Harold Steward. " he greeted. Harold Steward! The rich and famous lad? No. It can't be. A man like Harold would never come to his tiny and hut-like house. "Mister?" Harold cut his thoughts. "It's Thomas** **. Louis Thomas, Mister Steward." "Just call me Harry. May I call you 'Louis'?** **" asked Harry with a smile.**

 **Louis nodded and said "What are you doing here, Harry? You must be in London. I heard that you've just opened another bakery." Harry giggled. He had no idea how did Louis know about him just before he noticed that he's** **one of the famous, rich lads. "Of course, you know me. Well, I live in this town. I was going to one of the bakeries here. But it rained. As I was a lucky guy, I met a sky-blue eyed fallen angel here."**

 **"How old are you, Louis? You look pretty young. " asked Harry. Louis smiled. Then he said "I'm** **fifteen. I had no parents. Actually they left he when I was a baby. They didn't even tell their names. Troy, he owner of this house adopted me. But he died. So, I live here alone." Harry was heart broken. "So, do you want to come and stay in one of my houses? It's comfortable than this place. "**

 **Louis eyes widened and quickly shake his head. "I-I can't afford it. You are so rich." Harry looked around the house and quickly discovered that Louis was poor and ill. Harry felt sorry for the beautiful boy. He thought for a second and turned to shy-looking Louis. "I need a librarian at my house and I think you're the right person for that place. Does that sound good? "**

 **Louis eyes were filled with tears. Happy tears. Nobody else would care about him that much. He smiled and nodded putting a huge simile on the face of Harry. He finally found him. That's him. He finally found someone who care about him.**

 **And he would never let him go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's a lucky thing that Louis had not many people who cared about him. Just because they would think that Louis was a bad luck and left him or went away from him because of personal problems. So, Louis was all alone nearly his whole life. He never understand why he was the one who was hurt. Not physically. But his heart 's broken.**

 **Louis had never dreamed of being cared by someone who was a stranger. But now a kind creature with the most beautiful features and grass green eyes was asking him to become his personal librarian. The strangest part of it was that green eyed angel was Harry Steward, one of the youngest and richest men in London!**

 **Louis put his** **clothes which were only a few and about three years old.** **You can get new clothes after getting there. I hope you would like them. By the way, you can ride a horse, don't you?" asked Harry. Louis shyly shook his** **head scared to see Harry. "Oh! Don't worry about it.** **I'll teach you.** **It seems like we're going to have to catch a coach." said Harry.** **"Harry. May be I can try to ride one. It's not a big deal, isn't it? " Harry nodded smiling. He** **felt very happy to see Harry fond of him.**

 **Louis ran out of the house and jumped onto the horse. The knowledge of Harry looking at him gave him enough strength to ride it without fear.Unfortunately, it shook him off from its back making him fell off and hit his head.** **He saw Harry holding him up until everything went black.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black. It's all he could see. A pain in the head was too hard to bear. A light. And everything went dark again. _Where am I?_ _And who I am?_ _Why it is so dark? What has happened_ _to me?_**

 **"Mr. Steward. He's fine. He'll wake up in a month... Does he... somewhere to live in?... Well, he's your librarian... May god bless him. " a man voice said. A deep husky voice said something. But it's too quiet. Too quiet to hear.**

 **A week later...**

 **He finally could open his eyes. He was at the hospital. He had remembered everything. He's Louis. Harry Steward's librarian. He fell from the horse. "Oh. Mr. Thomas has waken up. Doctor Nelson! He's awake." said a young nurse. A man in a cloak of a doctor came quickly and asked him loads of questions. Stuffs like "What's your name? Where do you live? Do you remember what happened? " .He answered them all. Then the doctor asked a nurse to go and get Harry. _Harry._ _How have I missed you?_**

 **Only after some minutes, he heard some people talking.** **"Mr. Steward. He's awake. Oh! You're here too, Mrs.Johnson." said the doctor outside. "Does he remember me? " said a voice. _Harry. It's him. He's here._ Even though ****he'd seen Harry only for a while, he'd never ever forget his sweet voice. "No worries, Mr Steward. He's all fine. And yes. He do remember everything. Would you like to meet him?** **" "Of course, Doctor Nelson."**

 **The wooden door that was stopping him to see Harry finally opened. Then Harry in the most beautiful clothes he'd ever seen came in with a happy smile. "Are you fine, Lou? Oh! I've missed you." said Harry with happy tears hugging him. "Harry. What actually happened to me? I remember nothing after falling from the horse." Yes. It's true. He's woken up just now. "Oh, Louis. After that, I rushed to the hospital. The doctors said that you were in coma. You showed no progress until last week. You've been sleeping for three years!"**

 **"Three years!? I thought it happened yesterday. Unbelievable." said Louis in amazement. "The doctors told me to give up when there was no sign of progress. I refused because I knew that you'd never leave me. Plus, I still want to test your librarian skills. After leaving the hospital, you are staying at my house." said Harry with a smile which looked like a smirk.**

 **Then a lady with the nearly same face as Harry came in. She must be Gemma Steward. "You must be Miss. Steward, ma'am." said Louis in a polite tone. The woman smiled showing her deep indentical dimples as Harry's and said "** **It's Mrs. Johnson, now. Nice to meet you, Mr. Thomas." "It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for coming. " said Louis.**

 ** _Mrs.Johnson? She must have married to William Johnson_** _, **her rich lover. I wish I could marry someone who love him. But**_ ** _how could he loves someone who is very different from him._**

 **Harry's words cut his long thoughts. "You'll leave the hospital next week. You still need to rest." "Harry. I've been sleeping for three years and you're saying I need a sleep?!" said Louis with a chuckle. Harry frowned and said "I wasn't saying sleep. I said rest. Louis. You still need to get rest after waking up from a long nap. Now. No more excuses. I'm leaving. Bye, Lou."**

 **Louis smiled and waved. "Goodbye, Harry."**


End file.
